


Yes!

by Dolimir



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-09
Updated: 2011-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-20 06:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolimir/pseuds/Dolimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sick, grumpy sentinel is no fun at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes!

“You’re like an over-sized petulant two-year-old, you know that, right?”

Jim Ellison didn’t bother to dignify the question with a response.

“You know, I’m not the one who assigned you bed rest.”

“No, you’re just the one enforcing it.”

Blair rolled his eyes, torn between frustration and amusement. “The doctor only let you out of the hospital because you promised to stay in bed at home. Now, do you want soup or not?”

“No.”

“Not even that creamy chicken and rice soup you like so much?”

“No.”

“How about some applesauce?”

“No.”

“Some crackers?”

“No.”

“How about a glass of juice?”

“No.”

“It’d be straight orange. None of my neo-hippy fusion drinks.”

Jim struggled not to smile. “No.”

“Is there anything I can get you? At all?”

“No.”

“I bet you a tray of everything I just listed that I can make you say yes.”

Jim snorted derisively.

“How about four pieces of Godiva’s amaretto chocolate?”

“Yes!” Jim blushed. “I mean…er…”

“Of course, you can have them after you eat everything on your tray.”

“Rat fink.”

Blair just snickered as he jogged down the stairs.


End file.
